Naruto The Ying and Yang Warrior : The Yellow String Of Fate
by FireFoxImr
Summary: It was Mother's day and 4 year old Naruto was almost killed by the angry Villagers but was saved by a guy in a mask ? He adopts him and decided to train him in the strongest Ninja that every existed . Naruto x Kushina
1. Chapter 1

Naruto The Yellow string Of Fate

**This story is created with a BIG help of the author : dracohalo117 , check his stories out by the way they are awesome ^^**

It was the night before Mother's day and a 4 year old Naruto was sitting on a bench not so far away from school but far away from the people of the Village who hated him.

He looked up in the sky , it was a beautiful night the moon shined bright the stars were in harmony with it , it was simply eye-stunning , he couldn't look away .

Even thought it was beautiful to him he was having one thought on his mind.

' They are always together as a family , never alone always smiling in a way that they are shining so bright , they seem so close , never alone.' Thought Naruto who was thinking about the last words.

' Never alone .' Thought Naruto who sadden his eyes even more than before as he thinks about the moments he come comes home in an empty house , he didn't have a family , he didn't have people who cared about him and everyone hated him , i-it was just sad .

Once Naruto began to think further and further about the things a family normally would do ; Eating together , celebrating their birthdays smiling together , he sees many families doing such things and it honestly hurt him , he just wanted to die although he can't , every time when he cuts himself he heals on his arms immediately so after a time he gave up and decided to be killed by the Villagers who hated him so he always caused trouble for them so after a while they would always chase him around the Village but strangely enough they were always stopped by an unknown force.

He doesn't know what the Force was , was it an angel to protect him or a devil that is a sadist and wants him to commit suicide.

But right now Naruto just shrugged it off and decide to go to bed and not to cry tonight because he realized he had something he would never have or could have : A mother's love.

Naruto was wandering on the street but strangely enough the people on the street were looking at him more hateful and killing intent , Naruto didn't know why until he reminded himself what day it was.

' Of course many people have lost their parents on the say that the Kyuubi died which is my birthday including mother's I guess I am the scapegoat although I wonder why , maybe this is the day I am going to be killed and maybe die in peace , who am I kidding I can't die in peace not anyone will miss me or anything but at least it's going to end , this torture , it's going to end , tonight.

So Naruto wanders through the street longer until nightfall on purpose until :

" HEY IT'S THAT DEMON BRAT WHY DON'T WE AVENGE OUR MOTHERS BY KILLING HIM." Said a civilian which everyone nodded and yelled : " GET HIM."

' Good , they are following me , I can let them kill me on the street but that isn't going to be a death which I deserve , I must be killed , alone in the dark and not on the street lights from houses of families.'

So Naruto started to run in a dark corner which reminds him of the first beating he got from the civilians long ago.

**After a few minutes**

" HA , WE GOT YOU CORNED, YOU DEMON BRAT , PREPARE TO DIE." Yelled the leader of the group

And so Naruto was standing by the wall and closes his eyes waiting for the pain and after that death and so relief , relief of everything that makes him sad but mostly :

' I am not going to be alone anymore soon I will join the stars from above.' Thougth Naruto

" Mother , Father , I am coming." Said Naruto hoping they would hear him

" PARENTS , YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE THEM WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE AND BURN IN HELL." Hears Naruto because he closed his eyes

" Not today ."

" WAIT WHAT ?"

" OH NO NOT YOU!"

" P-PLEASE , PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE , NOo W-Wai."

"I –I am so-rryy , I am not going to do it ag-."

" I-I am so-"

Naruto opens his eyes as he sees at least ten civilians on the ground , he stared at them in shock , they didn't move.

" Are they dead ?" asked Naruto hoping there might be an answer

" No they aren't I just knocked them down on a painful way while I cast a genjutsu on them before I did , that's why they were fearing me , they thought I killed them." Said a voice

Naruto turned around and saw : A tall man with a mask a fox one If you might add so he was probably ANBU , with a black cloak which was open like Anko's style because you also could see a fishnet and he had black pants on but you couldn't see any hair as it was covered with a cloth behind it.

As the man came to Naruto , Naruto stood still not in fear but in awaiting why he knocked the civilians out while they were trying to kill him .

' Is he trying to take take the honor of killing me ?' thought Naruto with a dull expression on his face

As the man stood silent because he stood right in front of Naruto and asked : " Why ?"

" What , why ?" asked Naruto making the man quiet until.

" Why did you let them trap you and almost kill you because I know why you picked this place to die but why do you want to die so bad?" asked the man around the 30's with a calm but serious voice.

Naruto was unfazed and answered honestly : " I am born alone and I will die alone."

After a few seconds the man thought : ' His eyes are just like his , empty and sad not a single gleam of hope or happiness , it's like they are twins on that aspect.' While he sighed and comes closer to Naruto while grabbing his hand and saying.

" You are coming with me and no buts ." said the man surprising Naruto wondering where the man is dragging him into

And surprisingly, while they were walking , Naruto expected to have hateful looks on the street but he sees something else in their eyes : Fear.

' Who is this man if he is so feared even the shinobis aren't even looking at me hatefully but now , they fear me well the man actually but still I wonder who he is .' Thought Naruto while he wondered where they were going until the man spoke up.

" We are heading to the Hokage's office , to your grandpa grandpa ." said Fox surprising Naruto with his eyes wide open.

' W-wait h-how did he know I call the Hokage that ?' asked Naruto in his head until Fox answered like he was reading his mind.

" Don't worry everything Is going to be explained to you when we arrive." Said Fox earns a nod from Naruto who just shrugged it off to ask even more questions.

**At the Hokage's office.**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed at two things that worries him everyday even more ; One his paper work which kills him and two : Naruto.

He has seen Naruto as his own grandchild but poorly enough he can't help him as it show favoritism for the Villagers although he deserves it , but poorly enough no one wanted to help him of fear , it was pathetic and unfair but he was Hokage not a Dictator and forces to change their opinion about Naruto no matter what.

No one knows the real truth of the Sealing so everyone treats him as a demon .

" I honestly hope someone can take him in and raise him because this is just too cruel and I don't want any child's experience any child to experience his life." As he sighed until the devil himself showed up with someone : unusual.

" What brings you here , Fox and why bring Naruto ?" Asked Hiruzen surprised at the antics of the man.

To be honest the man has been a mystery since day one : He didn't talk except for mission reports , he didn't associate with anyone and was so cold as ice and would normally do his job perfectly so it was surprising him that he would bring Naruto with him into the office.

" This little one here , trapped himself in the alley way on purpose." Said the fox while he gestured to Naruto who looked down and answered .

" J-Just because I am sick of it ." said Naruto

" Of what ?" asked Hiruzen with an understanding voice although he had a guess

" From being lonely I-I hate it , it's like I didn't even meant to be born l-look which day it is , it is mother's day but who do I have to celebrate with or at least give a gift to ." said Naruto while both males were looking at Naruto eyes which made them think.

' His eyes are just the same as HIS … .' Thought the Fox ANBU who started even to think even deeper in his memories for an unknown reason.

The Third thought : ' Naruto must be really sad now on this day it strikes him harder even more than normal , he doesn't have parents to share a life with him , he is alone and doesn't have anyone to help …' while he was also thinking further and further …. Until both of them widen their eyes while looking at Naruto giving him the creeps .

" Ok Hiruzen that's it , I am going to take care of Naruto and don't even dare to complain about it , he is going to be supervised under me and becomes the next Kage of Kages ( Shadows of Shadows)." Surprising Hiruzen who thought.

' I-I have never seen him before talking so much than this whole day compared to the last 30 years I spend with him , he doesn't even talk except for missions and now he is talking like no tomorrow and even further , why does he wants to train Naruto , even the Uchiha or Hyuuga didn't even get a lesson from him even if he had many marriage proposals of the whole country as he is my strongest ninja b-but why does he wants to train someone who doesn't even have a bloodline or any experience .'

' Well whatever the reason is , it must be deep because he was always someone who takes the right decisions , unlike me who has taken Orochimaru as his pupil.' Thought Hiruzen while sighing at the many failures he make if he compared himself to the mysterious man than he himself was dumb and weak , so skilled is that man .' While he rubbed the sides of his head and answered.

" Alright I am going to let you adopt Naruto as I was hoping to ask for you and let you train him however you want although you must send me messages because I have a feeling you are going to train outside of the Village ." said Hiruzen with a serious tone but ended with a smirk.

" Not yet old man although how did you know I was planning to ?" asked the Fox surprised while the Third gave a chuckle and answered.

" Because I know how secretive you are with your lessons , you have never taught someone anything ever before not even if almost every parent or ninja asked for it , with money woman , everything and I know that your skills are labeled as SS – rank even further but if other ninjas or even worse ninjas from this Village are trying to copy your techniques than I have a feeling it would turn out in the worse." Said the Hokage with a sigh while thinking : ' Naruto grow up fast , I REALLY WANT TO STOP WITH THIS FREAKING PAPER WORK!'

" Don't worry , I will just torture huh I mean " train " him properly ." said Fox while he placed a hand on Naruto who was shivering in fear while thinking.

' I have no idea WHAT they are talking about but that ANBU gives me the creeps although he isn't a bad person. ' Thought Naruto who was looking up to the man as he was shorter than him .

And the man stared back for a few minutes until they hear scribbling down papers and a second later he said.

" It's Done , Naruto from now on you are Fox his son , Fox what do you want to call Naruto as you both are going on a journey so you both need code names for being safe ?" said Hiruzen wondering what kind of Code name he would give Naruto .

" Let's see , I want him to heritage my name as FOX but for now he would be called , hum how about Kurama is that close enough ?" asked the male making someone laugh although it wasn't neither of the people in the room it was like it came , from his stomach ?

' W-wait what was that ?' Thought Naruto in surprise earning two glares of two men .

" Everything alright Naruto ?" asked the Third worries making Naruto surprised while answering .

Naruto was nervous and wanted to go away so fast as possible as he was still confused what they were talking about " N-No nothing at all , I – I better get home , thanks for letting me in though." Said Naruto as he grabbed the doorknob but was held back as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around and saw that it was the Fox ANBU Fox.

" Where are you going young man ?" With a fatherly tone

" Hum , home ?" said Naruto confused why he stopped him

" Oh no, you are going with me because from now on we are family ." said Fox surprising Naruto even more as he looked in disbelief but was answered by the Hokage.

" It's true Naruto from now on Fox here is your adoptive father ." said the Hokage with a smirk

Naruto was even more staring in disbelief and answered : " Wh-what do you mean , no one wants me , I-I just bring trouble." With a sad voice as he thought it was all a joke just to bully him

" This isn't a joke Naruto , Fox here has adopted you and from now on he is your father or didn't you listen what we said ?" asked Hiruzen with a smile because he knows the answer

" S-sorry." Said Naruto making both man chuckle

"Don't worry it's alright also don't worry about the civilians , Fox here is the strongest Ninja we have or better said the whole national country so I think you will get respect of everyone as his son." Said the Hokage with a giant smirk because he knows that from now on Naruto is going to be respecting the way he deserved since birth.

" Ok Fox you better go home with Naruto and let him settle in your home as it is also Naruto's ." said Hiruzen still smiling at the new father and son pair.

Fox nodded and said : " Ok let's go Naruto time to show you your new home ." while he gestured Naruto should follow him but before he could Naruto turned to the Hokage and said.

" T-thanks for always caring about me grandpa I-I know how much you always took care of me although you were forbidden to , every time when I fell unconscious I always ended up in your house , I-I am grateful you spend time with me as your own grandson y-you were the only one who loved me instead of hating me , thank you for everything I-I own you my life multiple times if there is something you need j-just ask although I know I may be not so much of use now but someday I will repay the debt." Said Naruto surprising The Hokage even more as growing even more prouder on him.

" Don't say that Naruto I must be grateful to you , thank you for listening to my stories when we were talking and thank you for keeping this old man company , I am in debt with you and if so than you don't need to do anything for this old man except grow up well into a fine shinobi that is all I am asking for and find someone you can love with all your heart and if so please invite me to your wedding." Said the Hokage with a giant smile as he looked at his almost related to everything but blood grandson who was blushing but quickly he realized what he meant with all those words.

Naruto could just cry as he felt one thing he always felt with this old man ; happiness , nothing less and much more.

Fox could just watch the scene with a smile on his face although no one could see his expression on his face with his mask but he felt something he didn't felt in a long time in his heart : Warmth , and he had a feeling he would have this feeling more and more with this kid .

" We better get going Naruto or should I say sochi ( son) ?" said Fox with a playful voice surprising the Hokage even more.

" I never thought that you would be acting so much … carefree." Said Hiruzen surprised

" Well I guess I am in my spirits today ." said Fox playfully

" Maybe , anyways take care of Naruto otherwise I am going to use a genjutsu which locks you up togheter with Maito Guy for a year in one room." Said Hiruzen making Fox shiver

" Please don't that is every Ninja worst nightmare." Said Fox in a scarred way

" Exactly , take care Naruto and become a great Ninja oh and at least name on of you children after me." Said Hiruzen making Naruto red and yelled.

" G-grandpa ."

" Just kidding kid don't worry."

" I-I will ." said Naruto making Hiruzen widen his eyes

" I will name the child after you , it's a promise." Said Naruto making Fox surprised but Hiruzen widen his eyes even more.

" You don't have to do that and if the time comes I bet you are going to forget it anyways and besides who wants my name anyways it has to do with Monkey King ." said Hiruzen who regain himself yet with a sad look in his eyes as he was believing it for a second there.

" I don't go back on my word , no matter what !" yelled Naruto surprising Hiruzen even more as Fox who could just chuckle at the kid.

" I am NEVER going to forget you kindness and as a thanks I am going to name my first child Hiruzen after his great grandfather who was like a real parent to me." Naruto who bowed and leaved the room as he knows he will do It and that's it.

After that Fox followed and closes the door but before that he said as he turned his head to the Third : " He wasn't lying I could see that with my own eyes and I bet he is never going to forget it also , you have one hell of a grandchild haven't you , oh well he is my son now also and I guess he is going to be a handful but I think he is worth it , he is going to be a strong ninja , the strongest of him all a Kage of a Kage." Said Fox who closes the door while following Naruto who was already walking on the street while Fox was thinking about what he is going to plan with Naruto with a chuckle .

But unknown for both of them they leaved a Hiruzen who still froze in his chair with his eyes wide open until …. A tear fell from his cheek and suddenly it followed with many until he wiped it off his sleeve and said.

" Y-You don't know how happy you make this old man with that one phrase , Naruto may a bright future shine down on you from now on and do things I never could because I believe you can and going to influence the whole nation , be strong Naruto : The Next Kage of Kage or better said my grandson ." while he was smiling with his eyes closed at the door which they left with still tears in his eyes as he felt nothing like this before ; so glad , glad that he didn't make a mistake with taking him as his grandson it was the best choice he ever made and it is only going to become better and better.

After a few minutes the Hokage was empty of his tears but not of his smile as he decided to work on the thing he hated the most : his paper work but now it was more pleasant even nice , he had a feeling his paperwork is going to be more joyful with that on his mind and started to work with a giant smile on his face.

' I look forward to the day you are going to have your son , Naruto my grandson.' Thought Hiruzen he had a feeling this is going to be the last time in years he is going to see Naruto for a long time.

**With Naruto and Fox**

Once Fox caught Naruto he led the way to his house.

" Ok here we are Naruto , this is your new home." Said Fox while Naruto was looking in front of him looking at his new home.

It was a simple home with a black and white interior like it was in the balance of each other not too less but not too much either.

" Follow me." Said Fox while he walked till he stopped at the door which had a white circle in the center and said.

" Give me your hand ." With a calm voice as Naruto did wonder why

But then he felt something that drips of his body quiet often but now more gently as it wasn't meant to harm him : his blood .

Fox placed the bleeding thump at the center of the door with a strange seal on it in the center of the white circle with kanji that said : Locked.

But after Fox used his kunai to let his thumb bleed also the Kanji that said : Lock was now written : Unlock as the white circle instantly got a black side with a white point on the black side and a black point at the white side.

The door disappeared like it has never been there , Fox gestured they should both go in.

Once Naruto stepped inside he was surprised : The whole house was filled with Black and white but here also were the colors in balance , the walls were painted in black and white stripes and with a strange symbol between it like on the door.

As Naruto looked around he saw the furniture also the same way : black and white in harmony.

It was beautiful actually .

But there was one thing that appeared everywhere except the black and white : the strange symbol.

" Hum , Fox ( as he remembered the Third is calling him so) is this symbol that is placed almost everywhere in the room ?" Asked Naruto wondering as he noticed the carpet was the same ; black and white with that strange symbol.

Fox chuckled and answered : " This symbol is called : Ying and Yang , Yang is the positive energy in the world while Ying is the opposite of everything what Yang represents ."

" Take like Yang is love well than is Ying hate." Making Naruto surprised about the artistic sense of his new teacher.

" Ying needs Yang as Yang needs Ying that is how the circle of life goes , if there is a bad guy then there is always a hero , if there is a sickness than there is an antidote , we need darkness as we sleep as we need daylight to live our lives it's how harmony exist Naruto and the Ying and Yang tells it perfectly with just a picture of it " said Fox who chuckled at his new son.

Naruto yawned because he was tired as Fox chuckled again and answered : " Is my explanation that boring ?" With a teasing voice

Naruto just shook his head violently as he didn't want his new father to hate him already.

Fox saw it easily and answered : " You don't need to be so tense Naruto we are family now so be honest with me as you do with the Hokage , are you tired ?" Asked Fox in a caring fatherly voice

" Y-Yes I am Fox I-I just am tired that's all b-because things happened so fast and it kind of tires me ." said Naruto who was almost drowning in his sleep .

" Good than change into the pajamas I put ready for you so you can sleep oh and I will show you your room." Said Fox while he gave a pure black pajama clothing with the Ying and Yang symbol on the back on it.

After Naruto was done changing Fox thought : ' Yep he looks like him even in those clothes ' while gestured to follow him until he said.

" Here is it , your new room." While he opened it.

Naruto looked around the room , it was simple but also very beautiful .

The room here was in harmony also with black and white and even though it was dark you could see the colors shining in the moonlight while Naruto wondered how it should look with sunlight and the bed was in black and white also with a Ying and Yang symbol on the sheets .

" Is it ok because if you want you can take my room and I just sleep here , this room is where the sunlight and moonlight shines down very brightly ." Explained Fox why it there was a beautiful light in the room.

" I-It's more than ok , i-it's perfect ." said Naruto while he gave Fox a smile making him chuckle even more.

" That's good , well good night Naruto." Said Fox while he closes the door until..

" G-Goodnight … dad. " said Naruto with a stuttering voice while he held tears back as it seemed like someone was going to look out for him like a real father.

" Goodnight son." Said Fox who was chuckling even more and more while Naruto had a feeling he smiled as Naruto smiled back and decided to cover himself in his sheets.

Fox closed the door and tried to calm himself from the chuckles while saying to himself : " You have no idea how that makes me happy , Naruto."

While he walked away to his own room wondering what the future was going to bring them

**I hope you Guys Liked it , please Follow and Favorite maybe a comment and I was Fire Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto The Ying and Yang Warrior : The Yellow String Of Fate .

**The next day.**

Naruto said on the training field or better their garden after he was woken up by Fox in his best sleep time ever and had a feeling he would have this kind of sleeping more often as he lives together with him well his new father.

Now Fox and Naruto were sitting across each other and strangely enough Fox hasn't taken off his mask even thought he changed his clothes which were a simple black jeans with a long sleeved turtleneck which was also black although Naruto was wondering why he didn't take off his mask.

Naruto himself wore a black pants with a white T-Shirt with black sleeves and a Ying and Yang symbol on it .

" Okay Naruto your first lesson is to understand the art I am going to teach you ." said Fox gaining Naruto's attention so he nodded .

" Okay first of all do you know the nature of our chakra ?" asked Fox

" N-No sorry I don't know." Said Naruto honestly

" That's no problem at all it's actually normal you don't know about it , let me explain it ." Said Fox with a calm voice

Fox grabbed a stick that was close to them and started to draw on the ground .

" Our chakra is the energy we have in our body since birth but every person has an affinity for an element : These are : Fire , Wind , Lighting , Earth and Water ."

" Each element has an advantage like Water over Fire but also a disadvantage like Earth against Lighting , each element has a weak but also a strong point like people who use earth has a huge defense but a weak attack but Fire is strong for attacks while it has a weak defense , no element is superior than the other , get it ?" asked Fox while Naruto nodded but asked.

" Which element are you going to teach me then ?" asked Naruto wondering which actually.

" Well do you see this ?" asked Fox who drew the elements in a circle with which elements win over which.

Naruto nodded .

" Well look at this then." Said Fox while he crossed first : Wind , Lighting , Earth , Water but stopped at Fire.

" I see so you are going to teach me how to use Fire elements ?" asked Naruto already dreaming of performing cool jutsus.

" Weelll , nope ." said Fox while he crossed the Fire also while chuckling .

Naruto was staring in shock while saying : " W-what are you doing , I-I mean Fire was the only element left of the one you crossed ." in disbelieve

" I am going to teach you another element ." said Fox who drew two circles with kanji on it , one for Ying and the other Yang but strangely enough they were separate .

" Wh-what are these ?" asked Naruto wondering what kind of elements those are

" You see Naruto actually there are a lot more elements in the world we don't know about you have Kekki Genkai ( people who have something special in their bloodlines like being able to combine two elements at one ) elements like Lava which is an element of Fire and Earth or Ice a combination of Water and Wind those are called sub elements." Said fox making Naruto surprised at him.

" B-But what are the two elements you drew them , also sub elements ?" asked Naruto confused.

" It's actually the opposite Naruto , the element I am going to teach isn't existed by the Five elements but the opposite , the standard elements exist through these two , Ying and Yang energy ." said Fox surprising Naruto even more

" B-But how ?" asked Naruto shocked

" Let me tell you a story , long ago before jutsus existed and I mean everything , there was a man that people called god his name was the Sage Of The Six Paths , he was the creator of everything , The Earth , the moon , the sun but also jutsus and everything else Including humans ." said Fox while Naruto raised his hands like he was in class , Fox nodded saying Naruto may ask something.

" B-But what has that to do with the two elements than ?" asked Naruto wondering

" I am coming there , you see the Sage made humanity also but how ?"

" Well you see people said he used two powerful elements to create life : Ying and Yang."

" Ying is related to everything that has to do with spiritual energy while Yang has to do with the physical energy , legends says that the Sage created life with using Yang energy to create human bodies while he used Ying to give people a soul ." said Fox while Naruto listened with his full attention in awhe

" B-But how can we use that energy than w-we aren't gods or are you ?" asked Naruto .

It became silent until ….

" Hahahahah , N-Naruto y-you really know how to make someone laugh don't you ." said Fox while clutched his stomach from the pain of laughter until he died down on it ( with his much trouble) and continued explaining.

" Good one but no I am not , you see the Sage gave everyone a body and a soul so that means he gave us Ying and Yang energy ." said Fox

" W-we really can use that energy , b-but how and why doesn't everybody use it than if it is so powerful ." Asked Naruto wonders and still shocked

" Good question , why , well let me explain it you see the sage gave us a body and soul so he gave us the Ying and Yang energy but why doesn't anybody use it anymore , well let me tell you a secret : You see in the beginning of time everybody use it its power but suddenly there came something that blocked our way to use the Ying and Yang energy and replaced it with something else ." said Fox

" W-what is it than ? "asked Naruto really curious.

" Well you see in the later time people began to discover something else , energy it was in the beginning of time very weak but people thought it was stronger than Ying and Yang energy because it had something else much stronger as it had the power of Nature instead of the human power ." said Fox confusing Naruto even more

Fox chuckled : " Naruto let me give you a hint : What makes us different of normal civilian ?"

" Hum no idea Fox ." said Naruto even more confused although he had a feeling he knew it

" It's chakra." Said Fox making Naruto surprised even more

" You see Ying and Yang energy was influenced by our emotions like in if we are angry we make our Ying energy stronger than our Yang and because people wanted to have absolute power and not the power of god but their own they created something from within our body , our energy , chakra can't be influenced by our emotions so that's why many people took it you see but another reason was also because you can't train it , you are born with one energy which ruled over the other ; Ying or Yang and that's it but because people couldn't control their emotions they got greedy and created something and that was chakra but God got angry because the people used that power to rule over others , the time when people only used Ying and Yang was a time of peace and quiet , everybody was in harmony but but the humans got greedy and created chakra and influenced the perfect harmony so The Sage punished everybody on three different ways." Said Fox making Naruto even listening even with more attention

" The first punishment was that he made the energy stronger so almost everybody could use it and so defeat the greedy humans who created that kind of energy ."

" The second punishment was taking all the powerful art of Ying and Yang within his own death ." said Fox with a grim voice

" W-what do you mean ?" asked Naruto wondering what he meant

" I meant that the Sage killed all the people who still used Ying and Yang and were still in harmony and peace so that no one would use his art which he gave to the un-thankful humans ever again ." said Fox making Naruto gap his mouth and answer

" B-But isn't that unfair for the good people who didn't take the path of the chakra and still stayed with Ying and yang energy ?" asked Naruto wondering if the Sage was a good person or not

" Don't worry Naruto , he was a peacemaker and not a war maker , he took the Ying and Yang users with him to Heaven although he had mercy with people with a good heart so he left two people on earth to have a chance to learn his secrets of the Ying and Yang Release."

" What's the Third one ?" asked Naruto

" The Third and Last punishment is actually the most cruelest one : He created 9 Tailed beasts who destroyed rock and mountains and made out of chakra the same energy of the sinful humans , destroyed by their own greed and power ironically don't you think although again the Sage was peaceful and decided to let them have a Ying and Yang side so they had a human mind , although they were demons they were like his own children for the Sage so he taught them manners although now I bet they are hateful towards humans because they killed the Sage by their greed ." said Fox finishing the sad story

" But where are the demons now ?" asked Naruto wondering what happened to them

" You see Naruto they can't die , by aging or killing they can't die take for example the Nine Tails Fox ." said Fox surprising Naruto even more

" D-didn't he die with the Fourth ?" asked Naruto getting a chuckle of Fox who answered

" No he can't die didn't I say so , well Naruto how about I share another secret with you ?" asked Fox which Naruto nodded violently because he really wondered what It was

" The Nine Tails Fox , is sealed in you." Said Fox giving Naruto a shock

Instantly Naruto began to think.

' I-It make sense , I-I understand finally why they hate me , a-am I a demon ?' Thought Naruto while he grabbed his hair in frustration but then he felt a hand on his shoulders , he looked up and saw Fox who started to talk.

" Don't worry Naruto you aren't a demon , he is sealed inside of you don't worry about it , it isn't your fault for anything the demon did ." said Fox

" B-But w-why has everybody hated me I-if I didn't do anything wrong , I-I must be the demon , a-a murder." Said Naruto who burst out in tears .

" W-why must I-I always be alone, I- I don't deserve to live , I –I am born alone and I-I will die alone." Said Naruto but he was cut off once he felt two arms behind his back and saw he was pushed forward .

Naruto was hugged by Fox who started to talk : " You aren't the Nine Tails Fox, you are Naruto a ninja of the Leaf , a nice kid with a lonely past , the adopted grandson of the Third and my adopted son and my successor, you don't have to die alone , live , live with the people who you care about , live for them and protect them with your live , live for me , your grandpa and those who are willing to be your precious people ." said Fox while Naruto was silent while he could just let tears roll of his eyes but this time it was from happiness , it's the first time someone embraced him and the first time someone would stay for him until he was done with crying instead of crying alone in the dark , he didn't felt lonely anymore , he felt loved , loved by people who care about him for the first time.

After Naruto was done Fox asked :" Are you ok ?" With a concerned voice

" Th-Thanks ." said Naruto : " F-for staying by my side and adopt me , I am really thankful."

Fox nodded and ruffled through Naruto's hair and said : "It's alright , come on let's continue our lesson we are almost done." Said Fox who departed which Naruto nodded seriously again.

" Ok do you have any more question ?" asked Fox to Naruto which Naruto thought for a few minutes until .

" How come you know how to use those elements ?" asked Naruto as he realized he said it was a lost art .

" Well that's simple , do you remember when I said the Sage had mercy with us and let two people have the chance to learn to control his power which he gave us begin of time ?" said Fox which Naruto Nodded

" Well I am one of those two people the other one is a precious friend of mine which you will meet later ." said Fox surprising Naruto when he noticed the word was.

" When and where will I meet him ?" asked Naruto curious

" You will see. " said Fox chuckling

" But wait why two and not one ?" asked Naruto wondering why

" That is a sharp question Naruto let me explain it , I said already a human as only but I mean ONLY one element of the two which they are born with and unlike the normal chakra which you will learn in school normally you can learn more than one although sometimes you have people with two affinities but with Ying and Yang you can't have both but only one and because the Sage want the minimum of people to be able to use his power he limited it to two , one has the power of Ying the power of the soul and Yang the power of the body." Said Fox done with explaining but one question strike Naruto instantly

" Which element do you have ?" asked Naruto wondering

" I have Ying , our training is to make you be able to use Ying ." said Fox which Naruto nodded

" Ok when do we begin ?" asked Naruto

" Right after we do the ritual ." said Fox with a serious voice like it was something very important

" What must I do ?" asked Naruto wondering what the ritual was

" I must destroy your chakra resources including the Nine Tails Fox his chakra." Said Fox serious making Naruto shocked

" B-But if you do that I-I can't be a –" said Naruto who couldn't finish his line in fear if it's true

" That's right , if the ritual fails then you can't be a ninja not anymore." Said Fox serious as it depends on the future career of Naruto being a ninja and Hokage , his dreams are at stake.

" I-Isn't there another way ?" asked Naruto hoping there was another way

" Sorry but that is the only way , in the book which the Sage left long ago as I was chosen from him to learn his arts stands that if one who wants to master his arts must purify himself from the sins that humans has caused long time ago and become a half god himself by letting his body flow with the Sage his power which is Ying or Yang ." said Fox making Naruto nervous and worry about his future

' I-If I do this I have a chance to become one of the strongest ninjas in history or I will become someone who doesn't even have a chakra recourse , it's becoming a half god or being a normal civilian.' Thought Naruto now panicking , ' M-Maybe I should ask Fox to teach me something else.' Who was shivering now but stopped once he hand again on his right shoulder and saw Fox Worried about him while saying.

" You know , if you want I can teach you something else if you fear to lose your ability to use your chakra." Said Fox who sighed as he suspected something like this but he couldn't blame him it's becoming stronger or becoming a civilian , the choice is thought so it's better if you not take it.

Naruto himself began to think while losing his fear when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder : ' I-I can't disappoint him , he did things for me I appreciate with my life , I-I don't care if I lose the ability to use chakra , I- I must stay strong so I can become a person who protects his precious people no matter what .' Thought Naruto who started to have a determinate look on his face

" I will do it ." said Naruto while looking at Fox who had a feeling to widen his eyes

" A-are you sure , if you do this than you can lose your ability to perform jutsus ." said Fox worried about his son , if it was someone he doesn't know he wouldn't hesitate but now , Naruto was his son so you could guess his fatherly instinct kicked in

" Yes I am sure , I already decided I wanted to protect my precious people no matter what including you , so what are the chances ?" asked Naruto to Fox who began to chuckle and answer

" You really know how to make someone happy don't you oh and you are 1000 years too early to protect me ." said Fox while he grabbed the bridge of his nose in a playful way and letting it go but suddenly he tensed up and began to continue

" Anyways the chances is 10 % , the Sage has blocked the total Ying and Yang with 90% and the only thing that is left from the Ying and Yang is your body and soul , so if I cut your chakra network you are going to be weak as long until your body can absorb the natural energy of Ying or Yang ." said Fox

" But if your body can't absorb neither of the two energies than you lose your ability to perform jutsus. " said Fox with a serious voice while Naruto nodded

" Alright , let's begin ." said Naruto excited

" Alright alright , easy there we need to go somewhere special to do this ." said Fox

" When are we going to do this ?" asked Naruto who can't wait to begin

Fox began to think until he found an answer and said : " Well we first need to go to a place which is specially made for the ritual so we need to leave the Village to a special place ."

" When are you we going to leave the Village ?" asked Naruto even more excited because he is going to leave the Village for the first time.

" How about tomorrow , you can say goodby to the old man and then we can leave to the special place." Said Fox which Naruto nodded

" Okay for the rest of the day , how about we go sightseeing the Village before we leave ." Suggested Fox

Naruto could just smile and response : " O-Of course !" with an excited tone

**Ok Let's end here **

**Please Follow Favorite and maybe a Review**

**I was Fire , Peace **


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto The Ying and Yang Warrior : The Yellow String Of Fate

Fox nodded fast and gestured he should follow him .

The two of them left the house and saw that the sun was shining bright as it was just pretty early in the morning.

" First we must store much food so we can eat properly until we arrive in the next town so we can refill and so on and on but we start here." Said Fox who did this all the time

They both go to an alley way and arrived …. At a candy store that is out of business, ?

It was an old compound and was dirty with dust all over the place , no one wants to go here let stand buy their stuff

Naruto was looking at it with a confused look but was answered by Fox : " This story is definitely not a candy store but a big store , Naruto here all the High Level Ninjas go to buy their food and stuff they need with a big discount as we high level ninjas go frequently on a big journey so it's normal the Hokage made such a place for us." Said Fox making Naruto laugh

" It's the ugliest place I ever saw ." said Naruto while laughing

" Oh I didn't think my shop was so bad ." said a voice coming from the shop

It was an old man well Fox did say it was an OLD friend , he was small around the height of Naruto and had no hair but a white beard , his eyes were small but if you could look at it you could see the man had experienced many things horrible things from war till a happy life with a family .

Naruto saw the man and immediately apologized if he is the owner.

The old man chuckled and said : "It's alright , you don't have to apologize , it may SEEM like it is an old store." With a chuckle again confusing Naruto as Fox chuckled also

" Here let me do it , 'grandpa ' ". Said Fox making them both laugh but confusing Naruto even more

' Why did they laugh , it's like the same with the Hokage , he says old man and they both laugh , I wonder why ?' asked Naruto himself in the back of his head but he was interrupted by the old man.

" Don't worry it's my pleasure, I just love to see the reactions." Said the old man confusing Naruto even more but making them laugh more also

" **Release."** Said the old man and instantly Naruto was in for a shock

The old dusty place changed into a modern warehouse , it was huge as Naruto looked inside with his full attention he saw various people with headbands so they were ninjas of the Village .

Naruto still stood there at the entrance of the shop frozen .

' A-are they going to look at me again , are they going to chase me and murder me , I-I can't escape this time , they are high level ninjas as Fox recalled , a-am I going to die.' Thought Naruto but then he felt a hand on his back and saw it was the old man who looks at him like he reads his mind and said.

" Don't worry we don't hate you in fact we see you as a hero ." With a proud look on Naruto

Naruto didn't know why but he trusted the old man , like he knew him all too well , did he watch over him like Fox did ?

" Come on let's get our things and go to the next place." Said Fox which Naruto nodded and followed him as the old man also

Both of them were searching for the needing things you know : clothes , food supplies , weapons and other things , the store was actually big and no doubt it had many things but the prices were low as Fox said to him , Naruto was looking through the clothes section of the store and surprisingly enough there were many of all kinds and they were all made by different people and the quality of the clothes were top class and the prices were so low it would surprise you very much.

Naruto was turning into a corner when he saw an interesting clothing , it was jacket with black and white lines with a big Ying and Yang symbol on the bag , it was a one piece so it had a pants and the pants itself had twin dragons on each pipe of the pants .

" Do you like it ?" asked someone surprising Naruto as he looked around , it was the old man.

" S-sorry I didn't mean to look , I-I ju-. "but he was cut off as the old man gestured he should let him talk.

" Don't worry child , we won't hurt you , how about I buy this clothe with something else as a present , a thanks and an apology ." Said the old man with a somewhat sad look but also a gleam of pride.

" Y-You don't have to ." said Naruto while he bowed in front of the old man who shook his head and said .

" I don't have to but I want to ." as he gestured he should follow him after he took the clothing in his hand and goes to the counter.

" Wait here ." said the old man as Naruto nodded as the old man goes to the back of the store.

After a while he comes back with a strange white box and opens it as it reveals a black necklace a white necklace with a symbol he recognized all too well.

" This Necklace was giving by an old friend of mine who was a master of the art where this symbol represented for , he gave this to me as a token of our friendship but as you see it is just the half of the necklace but I have a feeling you will meet the other half someday ." said the man as he puts the clothes in a sealing scroll and gave the necklace to Naruto.

" Take good care of it." Said the old man with a smile

All that Naruto could say was : " T-Thank you." As he bowed down and leaves the store .

Leaving a proud senior behind the store who was thinking : ' I am sure you will meet your other half somewhere , that **person ** is out there and then you can give that person the other half of the necklace.' As he grinned and decided to go back to his duties.

As Naruto and fox leaved the store ,Naruto had those clothes on with the necklace he was given by the owner Naruto was thankful to the man but he still wonders why the High level Ninjas in that store were so friendly at him, they even smiled at him like he accomplished something unbelievable but it confuses him also why the old man spoke of an apology suddenly Fox Spoke up as he noticed it :" The owner is an old friend of mine and he knows what happened the day when the Nine Tails Fox attacked so he sees you as a normal kid but also a hero as every day you live another day is prevented from the Kyuubi to attack the Leaf again as every High Level Ninja also respects you for who you are ." Surprising Naruto who answered

" B-But why didn't I meet any of them you know the people who don't hate me ?" asked Naruto wondering why he never met a person who was nice to him let stand seeing him as a hero

" Because high level ninjas must always go on duty so out of the Village and they couldn't take you with them so they don't have time let stand adopt you , believe me there were people who wanted to adopt you so you would at least have a normal childhood but the council stepped in all the time saying that it showed favoritism if a high level ninja raise you but I don't hear anyone complain when a Clan head teaches his son or daughter , believe me Naruto every time the third almost wanted to Kill them for their behavior towards you but you and I both know how the civilians would think about him than, right ?"

" They would hate him don't they and say that he is barbaric and kick him out as Hokage ?" Said Naruto kind of disappointed in the civilians even more

Fox saw it and said : " Don't be discouraged by them , just protect the people you love and let them be if they deny of you being a good person ." said Fox while patting him on the back

" To be honest Fox the only reason I want to be a ninja of this Village is because I want to protect you , grandpa and the Ichi Raku owners , they are the only people who would be nice to me , I want just to protect them." Said Naruto honestly confusing Fox this time.

" And how about you becoming Hokage ?" asked Fox

" I actually want to be a Kage but not necessarily from the Leaf maybe I can in my own Village where everyone can live in Peace and Harmony with each other like in the story you said ." said Naruto while Fox chuckled while thinking and said

" How about calling it The Village Hidden in Harmony and you can be the Sundumkage ( extracted from the Japanese for harmony ' SUNDUMgai so if you would translate it , it would call it ; The Shadow of Harmony ) ." Making Naruto excited

" That would be perfect and everyone can live there in harmony that would be just perfect ." said Naruto making Fox think

' You really know how to surprise someone , oh well maybe I can live one day in that Village of yours .' Thought Fox with a chuckle while he had a thought in his head .

" And maybe you could make a clan on your own and make it the Sage clan while you can teach your children the techniques I will learn you and who knows maybe it would be called a Kekki Genkai ." Suggested Fox while Naruto just thought it would be perfect.

" That would be perfect and maybe the name would be the Fox clan with the Ying and Yang Kekki genkai ." said Naruto making Fox chuckle and answered

" I don't think so Naruto , I only can teach you how to use Ying but not Yang that isn't my profession ." said Fox serious again serious

" Yeah but you said someone is going to teach me how to use Yang right , what's his name ?" Asked Naruto wonders

" His name is Wolf , he is what you call my Yang if I am Ying my opposite ." said Fox

" R-really ?" asked Naruto

" Yep he is for sure , if I say white he is black if I do this than he does that ." said Fox with a chuckle

" Than how did you two become friends ?" Asked Naruto wonders

" Oh well one day we both peeked at the woman side of the hot spring and both of us got beaten up by all the women and soon we became perverted friends , oh good memories." Said Fox making Naruto Sweat drops at the antics for HIS good memories.

" Anyways we were both young and aimed both to be great ninjas but the people in the Village were far too busy with wars in their own lands so there was no time to train or have a normal live so we aimed to become conquers of the Battlefield but be able to do so we needed a style that was unique far from everyone else and that power is as you know Ying and Yang energy , when we were training in a spar against each other , Wolf Pushed us in a cliff named : The Harmony Fall , we fell both down and we both fell into a coma for a month but we were alright although later we discovered we were saved by The Sage as it was a test for those who wanted his power , you must have complete peace with each other to let the power of the sage come down on you , and being unconscious was because so we would be able to let the powers stream down to us as we were right into the middle heart of the earth , we were at peace but we had to complete a journey while we were knocked out." Said Fox confusing Naruto.

" What do you mean ?" asked Naruto wondering what the journey was

" Sorry you have that to find out yourself and by the way even IF I could tell you it would be useless as each test is unique so just wait and see." Said Fox chuckling at Naruto pouting at him.

" Sorry Sorry, come on let me treat you to some Ice cream." Said fox as they both stopped at a strange store again ….. An out of business … hairdresser ?

Naruto was confused but he started to have an idea : " Let me guess , special store for high level ninja ?" Suggested Naruto

" Nope the Genjutsu level is lower this time this is for the Mid- Level Chunins also as they still have many missions in the Village but starting to have higher level ones also and as you see it is popular here for its outstanding Ice Cream which was gotten from the land of Snow which is one of the most used mission grounds for Chunins and don't worry about being hated just as here the Chunins knows here also the event ." said Fox earning a nod of Naruto

And for the first time Naruto could go somewhere to eat without being glared at our thrown out , it was actually quite comfortable.

" Wait here I am going to get some Ice Cream , which kind do you want ?" asked Fox while Naruto answered.

" I-I want a vanilla one , please." Said Naruto while he turned red with embarrassment making Fox chuckle while he patted his head.

" Don't worry it's a treat , I will be right back." Said Fox and surprised he came back in a minute precisely .

" Here ." said Fox while he handed the Ice Cream to Naruto .

Naruto took one lick of it and … it was really good , he started to eat so fast until ….

"Hey Naruto don't eat so fast you will get-" but he was cut off once Naruto grabs his head in pain while Fox finished the line.

" Brain freeze ." As he sighed While he puts a head on the painful head of Naruto.

" Fox what are y-." but he was cut off once he feels what Fox was doing , he felt something warm on his head , it was gentle and peaceful but he had no idea what it was.

" There better ?" asked Fox to Naruto who nodded as he asked.

" Wh-what was that ?" asked Naruto curious

" Oh that , that is what you call Yang energy , I just used some to cure your headache, it's something like healing jutsu but much stronger although mine was pretty weak it was actually stronger than the standard healing jutsu ." said Fox confusing Naruto

" But wait aren't you born with just one affinity ?" asked Naruto confused

Fox chuckled : " That's true but everyone has at least a little bit of the opposite element and because I am experienced in using Ying I can at least use Yang in a low level kind but I can still use it ." said Fox making Naruto think.

" But wait how can Yang heal me ?" asked Naruto

" That is because medical ninjutsu is actually based of Yang energy , Yang energy has to do with everything with the physical body , including healing it by the way did you ever wonder why you can heal so fast ?" Asked Fox earns a shake of Naruto's head

" That's because your father gave you the Yang part of the Nine Tails Fox on purpose so you will at least heal faster and be safer as he wanted to protect you but can't, He didn't just pick a random element but an element that is made from Yang energy and because you are the container from it , you are blessed by the powerful Yang energy which heals you by the way , how more powerful you are with Yang energy how faster you heal an example is the Yang ninjutsu I used on you : **Saints hands** although the weak version of it , Wolf could just use his Yang energy to even heal a torn apart body in 5 seconds while if he has a torn apart body it would be fixed in 2 seconds although there are clans also who made jutsus themselves from Yang energy but they couldn't use it anymore so they made a way so they could use chakra instead of Yang energy to perform their own made jutsus although not so strong anymore take the Akamachi and the Inuzaku clan : They use chakra instead of Yang energy to influence their bodies but there is also the hyuuga clan: they used Yang energy to strengthen their eyes and so see far better and their Taijutsu was also yang focused but they had to do something special to keep their eyes : They had to breed with each other in the family so their Yang energy which they were born with and is far more weaker than it the beginning to still keep it strong enough to perform their Byakuga although I hate to admit their eyes are far more weaker than before but don't worry I am going to teach you how to use it in our lessons , get it ?" said Fox earning a nod of Naruto but rapidly Naruto came with a question .

" What has Ying energy than and what was based on it ?" Asked Naruto wonders

Fox chuckled : " Ying energy was the thing based of Sensor type jutsu and mostly genjutsu and shadow manipulation , people who used Ying energy could just sense everyone from a far distance so a natural sensor type and their jutsus , Yang their jutsus as it was based on their body use but Yang jutstus were based of NOT using their bodies but minds so you could say we had a strong mind and what you people would call smart or an prodigy , in the Yang based of clans there are far more clans here who still exist with that used Ying energy long time ago , take the Aburamu clan for an instant ; they use instead of Ying energy ; chakra to collect bugs and shape them as Ying was also used for gathering life species together although in the old times they used to gather stronger animals instead of bugs to attack the enemies but because they couldn't use Ying energy more to attack they had to use it on smaller subjects to they still could use their clan techniques ." Fox chuckled and said :" In the old times they said that their clans used dragons to attack their enemies but look at it now : Bugs , can you believe it , second you have the Yamanaka clan : They were a sensor type using jutsus and used spiritual energy to control their bodies : In legends they said they could just raise their hands and let the enemies kill them off easily but now they can just control one and pass out after that anyway then you have the Nara clan ; they were shape manipulation masters , they use shadows now to control their opponents but in legends they said that they could even control every ninja even if there was no shadow and in the hot sun and lastly but not least you have the Uchiha clan : They were born genjutsu users surprisingly enough just like the Hyuuga they could keep their bloodline limit strong but with a prize to be honest : They had to kill their own families : from old gramas to just born babies , just to keep their eyes strong but it was futile , their genjutsu talent faded away and their eye were far weakened , the only way to activate them is to have a difficult situation that could kill you and even than their genjutsus where weakened now but you will see when I am going to teach you how to use those eyes they were even better so you see Naruto there are many clans based off from our energies , we are actually going to back to the jutsus from the beginning of times." Said Fox earning a nod of Naruto

" Anyways eat slowly , ok ?" said Fox making Naruto nod again but then Naruto began to ask a question again.

" Hum fox ?" said Naruto

" Is there something son ?" asked Fox

" When are you going to eat your Ice cream ?" asked Naruto wondering as he pointed at molted Ice that was untouched by Fox

" Oh yeah wait a second let me pull of my mask." Said Fox and so he did but when he took it off it surprised him.

" G-Grandpa ?" asked Naruto as he saw the Third Hokage's his face as he started to eat his Ice cream.

" Is there something , Naruto ?" asked the man who raised an eye brown confusing Naruto even more.

" Y-Your voice changed even , wh-who are you ?" asked Naruto wondering if it really was his grandpa

" I am The Third Hokage , why are you asking such a question by the way how did I get here ." said The Hokage as he ate the final bit of Ice Cream.

Now Naruto's head was working in over drive with full of questions but before he could say anything he heard someone say .

" Psych ." it was Fox and once he looks at him he saw Fox mask again and still was confused until he heard him say.

" Relax Naruto it was just a little joke , I casted a genjutsu on myself so it seems like I am someone else , it's not like I would say something like : hey look there a bird , and then quickly eat my Ice Cream so you wouldn't see my face , that would be just stupid ." said Fox while he chuckled

But not so far from them was a Kakashi who sneezed hard on a random moment.

" Wait why did I sneeze , is someone talking about me and if so why do I have the feeling I am offended , oh well back to reading my masterpiece of a book ." said Kakashi as he flipped a page over and said.

" Oh you naughty girl ." while he began to giggle again and has no worries in the world

**Back to Fox and Naruto**

After they both ate their Ice Cream , both of them go to the library to get some books for the trip , it was mostly survival books for Naruto as he doesn't know how to survive in the wild but there were also a few history books that might help with his education as a few math books also so he can improve on that also so it didn't last so long.

After that they visited various places from the darkest side of town to the biggest population , it was fun actually although they had to disguise themselves ( Fox used a Ying Genjutsu on Naruto , so powerful not even the Third could see through it as he passed them by and asked : " Where is Naruto ?" making them both chuckle and reveal it , surprising The Third as he smirked at Fox for the genius disguise , it was so less it was more than enough)

Naruto had now white hair with no whiskers and his eyes are pure black , surprisingly it fitter him actually .

But anyway , the both of them had going to the hot spring …. Not for long actually after they were kicked out by Fox who used a genjutsu on them ( Fox looked like a demale ANBU with long Dark hair while Naruto has long blond hair ( Naruko ) to look like girls but poorly enough because Fox had a blood nose from the sight ( Because they were full of naked girls ) and passed out , leaving Naruto as his disguise but the man one but luckily for him , he looked innocence and wanted to live and said : " My daddy dragged me into this." And after that all the females have beaten him to next year , he still had his mask on but he had several bruises on his body and those look really bad but at the end of the day he said : " It was worth it ." and skipped like a little girl with her dreams come true.

Now both of them were going to the last place they were going to visit as the sun settles down : The Stone were all the ninjas who died for the Village are carved into it.

As they both arrived both of them were looking at the monument in a silent way , after a while Naruto spoke up.

" Are there people who died from the Nine Tails Fox attack ? " asked Naruto receiving a nod.

" That is correct Naruto , there are more than the half of the for the ninjas that died that day ." said Fox in a serious tone.

" K-Kuso , w-why must that Damn Fox attack our Village , i-if he didn't exist I would have a normal live and still have my parents , I wouldn't be alone , I wouldn't be beaten to death , I-I wouldn't be alone ." said Naruto as he let tears fall from his face but soon after that he felt a hand on his head again and as usual he felt better and more calmer , soon after that he stopped with crying.

" Better now ?" asked Fox with a caring voice as Naruto nodded saying.

" W-why do I feel calmer when you put your hand on my head ?" asked Naruto realizing it was true

Fox chuckled : " Simply , Ying energy , because I have full control of Ying I automatically use Ying energy without knowing but I know it can help you emotionally , Ying is a calm element while Yang is the opposite of it , different feelings with different effects." Earning a nod of Naruto

" But don't blame the Nine Tails Fox , he was controller by someone." said Fox surprising Naruto even more

" Who , tell me who ! " yelled Naruto desperate to know so he can take revenge

Fox sighed : " Only if you promise me not to be an avenger , I have met many people who were like that and they soon died from their blindness of hatred ."

" Just tell me who , I promise." Said Naruto serious making Fox flinch but once again sigh.

" A group that is called Harmony and Balance , they work together with the Akatsuki , they are a SS group missing nins who wants to bring so called Peace to the world using their Ying and Yang energy but it is just a false dream , you can't bring Peace if you control people as it is their plans to do so , Peace come from free humans and not controlled ones ." said Fox shocking Naruto at a certain part

" W-wait you said that only you and wolf could control Ying and Yang ." said Naruto shocked

" It was supposed to be so but it isn't , there are exception for a few people , you are one also or better said going to be but there are more people but let's talk about the group which is called Harmony and Balance: they are people who obtained our energy from a ritual which is impure and dangerous compared to ours : They have to kill around a million people to gather enough Ying and Yang energy from the humans and the Nine Tails Fox was just the perfect distraction and usage ." said Fox shocking Naruto

" N-No way , w-why aren't we going to kill them !" yelled Naruto while he still grabbed his head in shock of what was explained to him

Fox sighed and said : " We can't I mean even if we want to we can't first of all you are far too weak and second they have my weakness in that group ." surprising Naruto even more as he asked what is was.

" It is Yang energy , as you know Ying and Yang are the opposite but they are each other's weaknesses but I am going to die for sure if they come at me with more than 10 people , I can kill at least Wolf but he only appears when you need him the most except when you yourself challenge them as he say that it is : Foolish to do so." With a giant sigh at the end

" Naruto don't be an avenger and run into things without knowing you can survive it or not , alright ?" asked Fox earning a nod of Naruto

" Good now let's go to Ichi Raku and say goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame and soon after that let's go out of the Village." Said Fox as he started to walk to Ichi Raku

**At the Ramen Stand**

Both of them were eating Ramen well Naruto mostly as Fox only ate when no one saw his face but he got the job done so it was fine.

" So Naruto I heard you are going to leave the Village tonight do you want a second because for only tonight I am going to give you free ramen as a thanks for being a loyal customer ." said Teuchi with a giant grin but also with a part of sadness in his eyes

" H-How did you know ?" asked Naruto earning a laugh from Teuchi and Ayame .

" You must have seen the Hokage a few minutes ago , he started to run and believe me he ran so fast not even Guy could keep up speaking of Guy he yelled : SO the Hokage is my new eternal rival , ok let's go , and not even he could keep up much to his shock anyways he was searching for you through the Village , I believe he wanted something to give you ." said Ayame with a laughing voice

Everyone started to laugh actually as they all imagined the scene with guy but to all fun moments there comes an end.

" Naruto we must go before night fall comes, say your goodbyes now please." said Fox while Naruto nodded but then a feeling of sadness strike him as he looked at the Ichi Raku members and also were looking the other way with a gleam of sadness.

" I guess this is a goodbye I guess." Said Teuchi who tried to look normal but couldn't as sadness strikes him with all those memories they shared .

" Yeah I guess this is it ." said Naruto the same way as he pulled his hand out for a handshake but then he felt a hug coming from Ayame as she kissed his cheek.

" I guess this is it I guess , goodbye Ayame , you also Teuchi and thanks for everything." Said Naruto as he trying to give him a hand shake.

But soon after that Teuchi was crying anime tears and said : " Oh come here you little rascal." As he gave him a hug that was killing him but he kind of didn't mind it , they were like father and son as he came here very often and it hurts him knowing he must go.

" Yeah , goodbye , Teuchi , Ayame ." said Naruto as he departed of the hug as Teuchi still cried anime tears and said.

" Go , Go before I am trying to keep you with free ramen for the rest of your life." Said Teuchi making Naruto almost not leave , close actually.

" Sorry maybe another time ," then he turned to Ayame ," I am going to miss you also Ayame ." as he gave one last hug to her which she accepted gladly but as for her a few tears gave her sadness also away even if she was smiling .

" Go now Naruto otherwise I am trying to keep you also like father." Said Ayame receiving a nod of Naruto while thinking.

' So close , sooo close .' thought Naruto with a sigh

" Okay let's go ." said Naruto while Fox gestured he should go first and so they did.

Both of them were walking to the gate while Teuchi and Ayame were waving back to them as Naruto did the same.

As soon as they didn't saw Naruto he spoke : " I am going to miss them , you know ."

" I can believe that but now I have a feeling you are going to be missed dearly by these two but now there is someone else you must say goodbye to ." said Fox while he pointed at the man at the gate.

" Gr-grandpa ." said Naruto while he ran to him surprising the Hokage as he jumped on him , letting the Hokage fall on the ground as he catches Naruto .

" So there you are Naruto ." said the Third with a playful tone while hugging Naruto back

" Yep I am going to train now and as soon as I come back I want to be Hokage ." said Naruto while the third laughed and said.

" Sure you are , sure but before that let me give you a gift to become stronger as this something that belongs to you ." said Hiruzen while he gave the scroll to Fox and said.

"These scrolls are the things I found about the Sage and all his jutsus while I put everything I have from the Uzumaki clan also , it are actually many scrolls including their fight style , jutsus and fuinjutsus and I believe it are them all because soon after the Uzumaki clans Village was destroyed we were requested from their Kage to rescue all the scrolls , we did so and even found more ancient scrolls but even though we couldn't use them as there was a blood seal on it , I promised them I would give it only to an Uzumaki so this is the promise the other Kages have fulfilled now ." said Hiruzen while Fox nodded.

" But take good care of him , If I find at least just one scar even if It was a little one , I am going to degrade you to a academy student and do the tests again as the lecture , you may sit together with 8 year old." Said Hiruzen while Fox chuckled .

" Don't worry he isn't going to be hurt … a Lot ….. ok that and more. " said Fox scaring Naruto

" A-am I going to be alright ?" asked Naruto scared

Hiruzen chuckled and said: " Yeah sure , you will be doing just fine and if he does so than I will haunt his dreams as a ghost ." making everyone laugh

" Oh before I forgot , close your eyes Naruto." Said Hiruzen and so he did.

Soon after a moment he felt something light on his chest .

" You may open your eyes." Said Hiruzen while he smiled at Naruto

Naruto looked down and saw a black and white spiral in the middle with a red part on it .

" This is the symbol of your mothers Village , we were allies very long ago before it was destroyed , they were and expert in fuinjutsu while they had an exceptional chakra reserve as healing factor although yours is better but they healed faster than anyone ." said Hiruzen surprising Naruto

" I am from a clan ?" asked Naruto surprised

" Exactly and they were the most power ones beyond our reach ." said Fox

" Exactly , although I wanted to tell you stories and legends about them I poorly enough haven't enough time to tell you , so goodbye and I hope for your good fortune ." said Hiruzen while he gave one last hug to the Hokage while

" Till the next time we meet !" yelled Naruto as they were going through the gates they were waving at the Hokage who waved back.

Soon as they didn't saw him anymore Fox spoke up.

" Ready to do ?" asked Fox

" A race till the next Village ?" asked Naruto

" Sure , let's …. Go." Said Fox as both of them sprinted to the next Village.

A sprint to their new adventure .

**Ok let's stop here **

**Please Follow , favorites and a comment maybe ^^**

**I Was Fire Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto The Ying And Yang Warrior ,The Yellow String Of Fate

**Time Skip to their Destination **

Naruto and Fox had teleported by a special jutsu of Fox (which he is going to teach him later) .

They are now at the entrance of a giant mountain, the place itself old and mysterious, it was simply a tomb with many secrets making Naruto eager to explore the place .

"Is this the place where you performed the ritual, it's more of a secret Tome to be honest "asked Naruto to Fox who chuckled.

" Not right here,remember I fell into this place and not walked down into here,remember ?" Said Fox earns a nod of Naruto

" You see because there are already two Ying and Yang users in the world we need to go here because of that,if you want to be a user then you must enter here only and I mean ONLY if you get permission of one of the two users , it's a sacred place so don't go explore and search for treasures as this place is a treasure itself ." said Fox staring at Naruto like he could read his mind.

Naruto was flabbergasted:' Can he read my mind.' With a scared look on his face

" Did I make myself clear , son ." Said Fox serious for the first time , as Naruto nodded he brighten up and said:" Ok let's go then." As he began to walk towards the entrance of the sacred tomb which Naruto followed him with a nervous look as he was thinking about the test.

Was it going to hurt , was it going to kill him and if so then how ?

Simply said he was scared yet not , he wonders why .

It was strange but Naruto noticed something for a little time now : He could see strange smoke like things what was it called again …. Oh yeah aura and he could see two kinds of colors : Black and White.

By many people the color of the auras was weak but strangely enough he could see that Fox was practically surrounded by it,it was strong yet so calm and peaceful he really wondered what it was .

Anyways the reason he was thinking about that is because he noticed this place was full of this energy,every corner, every place, every breath he took contained this strange aura and it was strangely comfortable like it was drawing him near,as it was a part of him.

This wasn't unnoticed by Fox who was secretly looking at the blond,it was a guess at first but then he was sure of it as he felt the energy surrounding him as it was dancing around him.

' He must be drawn Ying and Yang energy without noticing it, he seems to be a natural and it also seems the energy likes him too.'thought Fox as he chuckled at the sight of the Naruto watching the energy in front of him surround him like it gave him strength or something.

"It seems you like this place,Naruto and it also seems the place likes you too." Said Fox earns a confused look from Naruto.

"You will be explained at it later." Said Fox as Naruto nodded as it seems he understood it and continued walking next to his teacher and father.

They passed many hallways made of stone showing it was so old as time itself yet it was so pleasant as a home with much comfort strange combination but so was it for Naruto it seems.

But on a certain moment they pass a strange hallway with a big door,Naruto wondered what was there but his thoughts were cut off by Fox who said :"Behind this door, you have a big secret only the one who was proven by the Ying and Yang users,no one knows what is behind this door but if it's sealed from whole humanity but one then it must be big,maybe one day that will be you,who knows." Said Fox making Naruto even more curious but he knows it must be big although he also wonders why he just accepted it and continued on although he feels a strong energy but he just accepted it and continued on .

After a few minutes they stood at a giant door well gate,it was pure black with a Ying and Yang Symbol on it.

Fox started to walk in front of it and said :**"Ying and Yang Seal of Life and The Dead, Release."**

And so the gate opened making Naruto even more wonder what there was behind.

And what was behind it….was so beautiful.

It was like there was a rainforest in this ancient place, the grass has the most greenest color he ever, the water from the river was purer than any water he ever saw, it was a beautiful place and you could see clearly as the sun coming up making Naruto sure he would see the moon here also with all its glory and shine with the stars but then he looked at the river more clearly,he saw two Fishes who were swimming in circles to each other,they were in Harmony and so in Peace. ( Imagen the Last Airbender the place where he met the two fishes which were Shing and Laa, Moon and Ocean )

Naruto was staring even more and more at the fish,like they were forming a symbol all too familiar as he notice the two fishes : One was black with a white point on his back while the other was the opposite.

It was strange actually,how could two fishes make him so much at peace,was it because he was destined to see them or was it the opposite ?

'I never thought he would be so focused on the two gods,it's like he knew it was them yet not,I just figured it out after two years and he does it in two seconds,damn.'thought Fox while he chuckled at his pupil aka son.

He was proud of him actually he was a natural talent, although it wouldn't be different if he sucked at it,he would be proud either way, he was his son after all.

"Okay Naruto why don't we begin with your lesson before we are going to send you to your test." Said Fox getting a nod of Naruto as he looked serious now at his father.

"I am going to teach you now about the use of Ying and Yang energy, first of all Ying or the negative energy hum how about something that lives." Said Fox as suddenly a bird appeared who was beginning to chirp as it was his singing voice

"Now I want you to remember the bird's voice and rhythm of his singing, ok ?"asked Fox getting of Naruto a nod who was now focusing on the bird.

After a while Naruto knew what he said and answered.

"His voice is light and he changes tunes every 5 seconds." Said Naruto

"Exactly now pay attention." Said Fox as suddenly he pulls out a hand in front of him while he whispered a few words quietly .

"**Ying Release : Path of Death ."**

After a few seconds nothing happens until.

*THUD*

"T-The bird dropped dead but how ?" Exclaimed the surprised Naruto to Fox who answered.

"It was Ying energy , Ying energy can absorb life of other life forms you see now let me explain another aspect of Yang energy." Said Fox who instantly extended his hand again as suddenly another energy energy comes around his hand , it was this time a white visible colored one while he whispered this time.

"**Yang Release: Path Of Life." **

Again nothing happened until.

*Chirp Chirp* The bird pulled it up and starts to sing again happily

"Y-You brought it back alive b-but how ?" said the surprised Naruto

"Easy there Naruto , I didn't bring it back instead I replaced it with something else , listen." Said Fox making Naruto confused but he did it anyway

After a few minutes he said.

"H-His voice changed the tunes are now the same height the whole time but what does that mean ?"asked Naruto confused

"Well dear son people say that a bird has just one tune and height for the rest of its whole life ." said Fox making Naruto think until.

"Y-You gave the body another life ?" asked Naruto shocked even more getting a nod of Fox.

"Exactly you see Naruto , I can't bring the dead back to life but I can give a wandering soul another one, it doesn't mean I can choose which one because there are places everywhere with all kinds of souls, I can just pick a random one , if I could I would…." Said Fox while clenching his fist making Naruto see a sad Fox for the first time.

"Are you alright ?"Asked Naruto worried

"Y-Yeah I am alright don't worry , Anyways let's begin the ritual , please sit over there in the center in front of the pond where the two fishes are." Said Fox getting a nod of Naruto as he did so.

"Ok Naruto close your eyes and just concentrate on the light I am going to send you." Said Fox getting a nod of Naruto as he did so.

"Ok I am ready , do it please dad."said Naruto gets a nod of Fox who did the needed hand signs until he said .

"**Ying and Yang Release : Entry of the New God."**

Naruto didn't know what happened but suddenly he was surrounded by two lights one was Dark and the other was White.

They were complete the opposite yet they were in harmony.

"Do you see the light Naruto ?"asked Fox getting a nod of Naruto.

"Ok listen Naruto , I said that I had spent three months in there right , well actually it was a just our minds because it seems when we came back to our Village it just seemed like we just were away for one hour , so in other words in your mind you are going to experience a long journey while it seems like for me it is just a few seconds , understand ?"Asked Fox getting a calm nod of Naruto again

"Ok , here we go." Said Fox as suddenly the light Vanished in front of Naruto's closed eyes.

And so he began his journey .

Fox decided to sit in front of him and thought one thing : "Good luck Naruto."

**After an hour**

The fox was done by meditating and saw confident enough that the light surrounding Naruto finally began to move again , they started to surround him as suddenly a fierce light blinked through the room.

'Ok it seems he is done and it looks like the he is about to get his element he is going to stay with forever but the only one who can decide which one he will get is the Sage.'thought Fox sad as there was a giant risk with it also

Soon the light died out leaving a sleeping Naruto .

It was clear he was exhausted .

Fox chuckled at the sight : " You did well Naruto it seems your chakra is gone but not in a way it is reduced .

"It seems that the ritual is done perfectly as I thought it will be although I wonder which element do you have ." said Fox while picking Naruto up and brought him to the same place but further away and lays him down on the soft grass.

**An hour later**

Naruto opens his eyes , he was simply put : Exhausted , he had gone through the journey and it was so difficult as hell no he really has gone through hell and heaven and goes knows where .

He sighed as he knew he had matured by that heck of a journey , he experienced many things only an adult would dream of and you could say the journey was complex and hard yet…rewarding with it's value.

But his thoughts were interrupted once he hears a familiar voice he didn't forget through the long time he went through .

"And how did it go ?"asked Fox while he starts to stand up in front of Naruto.

"Exhausting but I guess it did work." Said Naruto yawning

"It seems you have matured also ." said Fox making Naruto confused until Fox pointed at Naruto himself.

"W-what the hell, I-I have grown." Said Naruto making Fox chuckle

"Indeed you have , indeed you have It seems I know which energy you have now." Said Fox making Naruto confused until Fox explained.

"You have Yang energy Naruto , it seems whenever a bearer of a Yang energy is reborn , the person his or her body is matured in any way possible and if you are more experienced at it you can control your own age as yourself." Said Fox chuckling at Naruto.

Naruto seemed to have grown so tall as Fox , his whiskers where now deeper and darker while his face was like the fourth Hokage , Naruto seemed slender but also had muscle underneath them , he seemed pretty old for his age.

"H-How old do I look?" asked Naruto shocked yet not so much.

"You aren't so shocked as I thought you will be hum it seems you also have a strong portion of Ying energy with you as it seems your mind has matured also that is good because if you have those two combined that you can become a strong warrior , any way you age is hum I guess you are 15 but anyway why don't we train to get used to your new body while I let you experience how to control Ying and Yang energy." Said Fox earns a nod of Naruto

"Let the training Begin."said Fox chuckling while Naruto just nodded seriously

One thing was sure : He wasn't the same kid of before .

**Ok I was Fire Peace, **

**Wow that escalated quickly are you thinking then yep it is but I don't want just to create a boring filler arc and you guys will know what Naruto had experienced on his short long journey for sure .**

**Anyways the see ya next time and please favorite and Follow because the next one is going to be awesome I promise you :D**

**Follow and Favorite and I was Fire Peace**


End file.
